


“I think we need to talk about the fact that I’m in love with you. And also that I’m pregnant.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 3rd person pov, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	“I think we need to talk about the fact that I’m in love with you. And also that I’m pregnant.”

“I think we need to talk about the fact that I’m in love with you.”

He was afraid of those words. He knew they eventually would be spoken, he wasn’t a fool. He saw them in her eyes long before she found courage, long before everything had changed, long before the fate had twisted and the heavens had fallen on their heads. He felt them on her lips during vulnerable seconds without the mask, he felt them on her finger pads gliding along his scars. He heard them unspoken in her voice, in every little sigh and confession, in her calm breath everytime she found peace in his arms and fell asleep across his chest in the sacred silence of his cabin. He smelled them in her hair, he touched them in her hands, he tasted them in her kiss.

But he wished so much he would never hear them phrased. It was alright like this, to live in the understatement, in the safe distance without obligations and promises. Was he a liar? There was no dishonesty in what he was doing and saying. Was he a coward? Oh, definitely. Could a man spending his whole life behind a thick mask not call himself a coward without telling lies?

Killer couldn’t remember a day when he wasn’t afraid. And since he had eaten that damned Fruit, it had become only worse.

Even if it clenched his throat, he laughed. “Fa” after “fa” escaped his lips as he was hating himself more and more. He hated his laugh - and hated he couldn’t stop it in front of her as she confessed what wasn’t a mystery to them both, but needed to be spoken, despite what Killer was thinking of it. She deserved seriousness, that very basic respect everyone else could show. But not him, not anymore. He was robbed from this.

But her face remained calm, the grasp of her warm hand didn’t change. He laughed straight into her open, vulnerable heart and she didn’t do anything about it. Killer couldn’t decide if he loved her for that more than he hated himself for testing her patience. 

“I think we need to talk about the fact that I’m in love with you,” she repeated, her voice suddenly crumpling and cracking as if she was about to cry. “And also that I’m pregnant.”

It was like a huge piece of steel stuck in his throat. Unable to speak, unable to breathe, unable even to elicit that damned laugh, Killer froze and the noise of raging blood was ringing in his ears.

“You-” He barely swallowed the lump blocking his voice. “Are you sure? How- Okay. No. This is stupid, of course I know how.”

He needed to take a deep, long breath, desperately trying to collect thoughts. Pregnant? With his child? In times like this? They barely crawled out of the trouble, the smell of blood and powder was still lingered in the air. Killer could close his eyes and see every scene of the battle they fought played anew, as if someone turned back the time and threw him into the hell of Onigashima once more. The world was on fire. It wasn’t a good moment to bring a child into it.

“Since when?” He asked instead of letting his worries and anxieties slip. Honestly, he was surprised he sounded so calm. If he could, he would start screaming and running in circles.

“I started suspecting in prison,” she confessed. “I thought the period was late because of- Stress and such.” Her fingers tightened around his. He returned the grip. “But my stomach got swollen, so… I talked with Strawhats’ racoon doctor and-” She made a break to swallow a lump forming in her throat. “In five-four months- I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Killer barely stopped the laugh forming. 

“If I were more careful-”

“Well, I wasn’t careful either. It’s as much of my fault as yours.” He finally found courage and gently embraced her, closing her between his muscular arms and chest. “Look. We will somehow go through that.”

She nodded. Killer was so glad he didn’t feel any tears on his shirt. He swore to all gods he could name, if she would break and cry, he would start panicking. 

“If you don’t want this child,” he continued, rubbing calming circles on her back. “We will think of something. If you want to keep them, then we will. Whatever you will decide, I’m here for you.”

He had to take a break for laughter. It echoed in the silence and Killer felt a stinging, metallic taste of blood on his lips. Was he clenching his teeth so hard he broke the skin?

“(Name),” he finally found his own courage as well. “I think we need to talk about the fact that I love you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
